


French-Touch: From Homework to Daft Punk.

by orphan_account



Series: Homework [2]
Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Angst, Art, Based on the real history of house music and french touch, Based on the real story of Daft Punk, Being an adult and dealing with responsability, Blowjobs, Choices in life, Cuddles, Culture, Cute, DJ - Freeform, Daftendirekt tour, Fluff, France-Paris, French Touch, Gay Sex, Growing Up, Homework Era, House Music, Life struggle, Love, M/M, Music, Nightlife, Oral Sex, PART 2 OF FROM HOME WORK TO HOMEWORK, Parents, Paris - Freeform, READ IT ITS GOOD, Sequel, Smutt, The New Wave ERA, Underground Techno, Vinyls, Young Punk AU, club, daft punk - Freeform, drug, forever young, handjobs, relaitonship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SET AFTER THE PREVIOUS EVENT THAT HAPPENED IN FROM HOMEWORK TO HOMEWORK<br/>''Thomas... this is what we are ... this is our name ! ''<br/>''Daft Punk ? You think it could be popular ! ''<br/>''We are back to the punk then. ''<br/>''AAHAHAH...Daft Punk back to the punk , come on...''<br/>''Hey wait a minute... wait a fucking minute...''<br/>''YEAH IT SOUND JUST LIKE A SONG! ''<br/>***<br/>Thomas and Guy-Manuel are now in a new journey ; discovering the hard days of becoming adult . They fall into the universe of the French Touch  . Forming the new electronic duo and releasing their single ''the new wave'' the boys learn to work , live and build a relation together while struggling with the hard of life of being an artist and the crazy life of being a Dj ...<br/>And that means , doing sacrafices ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thomas_Kun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_Kun/gifts), [purbleazaleya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purbleazaleya/gifts), [spectrumpsionic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectrumpsionic/gifts).



> Dedicated to the people who are learning what it is like to grow up and be an adult . To the french touch nostalgic people .  
> To my parents. ( Hi dad , Hi mom. )  
> To my friends.  
> To my good friend #Jpeg aka Thomas Ba-rangalter aka the Phantom that was here to tell me to fuck the haters and to Navin and Britany ; this fic is for you girls.  
> Oh and also to the hater on AO3 : hi dude , you made me want to write a new fanfiction , it's ugh right ?! 
> 
> Also for the people who know my first language is french , and stills read me : Thanks.
> 
> I love you .  
> I hope you will like it . It's important for me ... Musically , personally ; I hope you I'll make someone happy .  
> #PeaceEveryone
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------  
> This work is officially written and translated from French-Canadien. Please if you find any mistake comments are there. Don't spam. Enhance the discussion with good arguments.  
> ______________________________________________________  
> ENJOY!

The pale rays of the sun of bluish color penetrated the tiny room of Guy-Manuel. He groanedthe spirit clouded by the wild night he had yesterday; Thomas , sighing and he had celebrated all night, like animals, like young rebellious spirits, soaking in the atmosphere and exploded stamped nightclubs, under the shade of neon in the crazy music The staggering decibels of the bass and the trebble invading and drowning in highness the dance floor and the french heterogeneous crowd of young folks in search of a paradise between drugs, alcohol and raves; between freedom and losing control.  
Yes A revolution is brewing. The scene, electronic music, house, that the two teenagers had heard yesterday, and debauchery and fun things that followed when drunk and high, the two men were got lost in Parisbefore finishing off the partying night in their apartment , going to bed at 3: 30 They had slept for 2 hours. But Guy-Manuel was used to it. Therefore, Thomas himself had a lot of misery with this new lifestyle.  
The headache and tinnitus of Guy-Manuel faded slowly as he was waking. Getting up on his bed Guy-Manuel rubbed his head, suddenly clearer ideas, but still blurry memories. His gaze slid to Thomas, sleeping close to the ground, his head leaning against against a perforated and broken chair. Thomas , sighing was surrounded by bottles of alcohol, a white powder and vinyl records. Guy-Manuel yawned. Bearing in mind that today was the day. He then had an heavy heart , 

  
It was today ... Again, Guy-Manuel smiled. He smiled in spite of that tragic day. Because he would see her again .

  
It was 5:00. He turned on the radio and was nostalgic , hearing the title of Jacques Dutronc, the same title that had played the first day he went, that's been more than a month before, for the summer with a family of rich people for summer work. the last summer. was ending tomorrow was the new school year. Today was their last day free ....  
He could not do that to her. He had to go . He had to wake up Thomas , sighing ... It was important. He swung of a foot, the soft body of the sleepy Thomas who muttered some curses before opening his lovely brown eyes, getting up and running to the bathroom to vomit. As Thomas wiped his mouth , flushing the toilet , he started to think about what happened last night . Feeling sick , he splashed cold water on his face , trying to get himself together. Thomas , sighing came back and saw that Guy-Manuel was dressed entirely in black and his heart sank.

  
''That's right ... It is today'' whispered the young man while Guy-Manuel offered him a cup of coffee and a slice of toasted French bread with peanut butter as breakfast.

  
''Yes it is today. ''

  
He could still hear the beautiful melody It was as if it were yesterday. It was as if it was ... the last summer.. He heard in a faraway murmurthe song Mukashi, Mukashi. He saw an tearful eye patch with red hair a bit tangled, a look, too young and too sad. These memories filled him with a profound melancholy; although also , with infinite tenderness. Mukashi Mukashi ... He was angry with himself, terribly, for having forgotten the rest of the lyrics, although the harmonica, ocarina and would play the beautiful melody in his soul forever.  
Thomas , sighing sighed, his eyes suddenly hazy , covered with sorrow and grief., Guy-Manuel could see his pearlescent eyes just about to cry, not teary, although humid. Guy-Manuel pulled the young tall man in his arms, softened soul, full of sympathize for him.  
But the day was so beautiful. So sunny , ironically so sunny.... Thomas , sighing silently got dressed soberly. Glancing over an ocarina, he took it and brought it to his heart. It was the only memory she had left.

  
Guy-Manuel was ready. Thomas , sighing turned and stared into a blue ocean, liquid with sparkling sapphire sky; In these eyes, this crystalline look, filled with overflowing affection, although with mystery and introspection. He stepped forward, taking his hand. They left the apartment. It was 5: 30 Giorgio waiting for them, the benevolent gaze. Thomas , sighing gave him an emotional hug and Guy-Manuel shook his hand.

  
In the car, Guy-Manuel, his low, soft voice whispering the lyrics to the Japanese song Mukashi Mukashi. He had not forgotten the words.They arrived at the cemetery in Normandy. Thomas , sighing was trembling with emotion, a of lilies and sunflowers in hand. He looked at the grave, standing surrounded by flowerbed and rocks at the foot of the marvelous garden where rested his uncle and aunt. Before them was lying the sea in Normandy, because they wanted to be buried on a cliff near the sea. Giorgio shut the car door, walking towards the cemetery. Thomas , sighing ruminated his dark thoughts.

  
He blamed himself for not seeing her enough.  
He blamed himself for not coming here to meditate enough.

  
But Guy-Manuel, who was watching him lost in thought , squeezed his hand. The contact startled the young man stared slowly to the man who had so suddenly drawn him from his thoughts. Guy-Manuel gave him a soothing smile putting the bunch of flowers near the grave brief kiss on his lips. They walked in the direction of the grave and Guy-Manuel saw that Thomas , sighing had tears in his her eyes. Thomas , sighing was still fragile and Guy-Manuel knew it ; even better he understood.Thomas  looked up and saw a little girl carrying a ocarina and wearing a small marine blue dress , waiting, playing the ocarina. Both teenagers felt their hearts melt as she turned toward them, with tears in her eyes. It's been so long since they didn't saw her. She didn't changed . She was just more sad. But could we blame her , after all ?  
She was wearing her eye patch. Guy-Manuel had a tear, she even brought her his Harlock doll. Giorgio watched, impassive and calm, his calm presence seemed peaceable for Guy-Manuel who found a little serenity in so many emotions. He jumped, hearing the small voice of Sarah, trembling and close to tears.

God that little girl was strong:

  
'.Thom Thom. Mr Vroom Vroom. You came ''

  
Guy-Manuel whispered:

  
''Always loyal, Captain Redbeard -The-Terror.''

  
Lips trembling, Sarah rushed into the arms of Thomas , sighing who hugged her so deeply and so hard. So tenderly. That embraced her of his long arms, he sighed, feeling the weight of her small little red curly head against his chest. Guy-Manuel came to them and they all hugged. Giorgio and Guy-Manuel subsequently stayed behind. While Thomas , sighing and Sarah went towards the grave.Guy-Manuel clenched his fists, trying not to cry when he heard the whispers and the trembling voice of Sarah who knelt before the grave, by depositing an small kiss on the gray and polished stone grave where you could read name of her both parents :

  
''Happy Birthday Dad. Mom must surely have already told you, where you are. Thomas , sighing is also there. You who loved sunflowers so much ''

  
Thomas , sighing cried quietly, putting the bunch of flowers near the grave , looking at the grave with affection:

  
''Sarah is a good little girl. Giorgio takes good care of her. Me and Guy-Manuel, it's okay. Like you were ... my second parents. Happy Birthday, Dear Uncle and Aunt. I watch over my mother and father from afarI still have news. They're fine. Giorgio takes good care of them. I miss you so. So much. ''

Guy-Manuel and Giorgio moved away , they needed some time to be alone. As they walked quietly into the garden Sarah looked at Thomas and said : 

''I missed Guy-Manuel and you . Why don't you go see me ? And play just like the old time .''

Thomas sighed :

'' Because I live in Paris. Guy-Manuel and I need to go finish our school at Carnot. ''

She looked at him  , crying : 

''Thom-Thom , I want to live with you . You said you would  never leave my ship , but now I just feel there is no more need to be captain if I don't have you and Guy-Manuel as my staff . ''

Thomas frowned , feeling bad for beeing such a bad cousin and hold the little girl , he said : 

''When you look at the star , at night. I look at them too...''

She wiped her tears and listened to him carefully : 

''You know why ... Because the stars are where your mom and your dad are ... They look back at us .''

She whispers , with a small little voice :

''So they are stars ? I can only see them at night ? ''

Thomas tried to hide his tears but managed to smile and said :

''No because they have special power. They are like invisible . They are always here they don't diseapear because the power they take it from your heart. If you always follow your heart , your mom and dad will always be there. And when I'll look at the stars , even though I'm far , far away... You know that I  think of you . Play the ocarina , and I'll hear you . I swear...My little pirate.''

She smiled and hugged him , her small little arms wrapped around his neck . She whispered , looking at the stars : 

''Now I know mom and dad that you are here. Of course you sleep under the ground like Giorgio tell me , but I know that sometimes you wake up and you go to shine in the sky. Thomas told me that and I trust Thomas. ''

She looked at Thomas begging him : 

''Promise me you will always-always-always-always look at the stars the night. So I won't feel alone. ''

Thomas smile , feeling so emotional that he couldn't take it anymore as he heard himself whispered , shaking : 

''But will you look at them to ? ''

She nodded :

''Yes because you too , you  need to not feel alone. ''

Thomas gasped and hugged her , he sobbed and cried holding the little girl close to his heart. He whispered :

''Promise me ...to stay who you are , to stay a strong pirate all your life. I know your mom and your dad are proud of you and I am proud of you . ''

She smiled and whispered :

''If you are sad . Just look at the star. When they shine it looks like the sky is smiling..''

Thomas sighed and pulled her in her arms as she rested there , on his lap : 

''What do you want to do now ? '' 

'' I want to play a song on the ocarina for mom and dad . I learned a song. I know you like the Beach Boys and I learned how to play Darlin' ''

Thomas smiled and said : 

''I sing , you play ''

She noded and started playing. Thomas followed her singing the beautiful song who was for him , a bliss for the soul.

In fact... He looked at Sarah and told  himself she was  one of the most precious thing in his life. He made himself promise he would never leave her. Never , never ever leave her. 

 

***

By this time , Guy-Manuel felt he needed the   
They left the cemetery and the church, and went down the cliff on the shore of dark brown sand, the eyes of Guy-Manuel were lost laying down in a peaceful and melancholy gaze that was following the movement the waves.The waves were lost between the sky and the horizon, the waves that roamed miles and licking the smooth gray rocks with seaweed drying on their parietes Giorgio watched the young man and said:

  
'The waves are always so soothing to me ... They come , they go ; I like the music I do but I love listenning to the music of the nature. Waves are so soothing , don't you think so ? ''

  
Guy-Manuel stared Giorgio and whispered:

  
''New waves are not always so soothing. Like if love and music takes me as a wave. And also the new music that is like a wave that just emerged and I don't know how to feel about it ... '  
Giorgio had a nostalgic laugh; who himself was a rebellious young artist of electronic music in the sixties , he understood what he meant. And he had been young , he had been a dj , and of course , he had been in love. He understood Guy-Manuel was worried but he knew that being too pushy would just make him even more introverted. So he looked at a seagull hovering above the beach , and replied:

  
''You know, music is not the only wave of life. The experiences of the life are like wave , and the life is a sea you know. It's experience that tells you if you drown or if you float but , no need to be worry because waves always , somehow , push you toward the shore and even if you don't know where you are heading , you never go more far than when you don't know where you go .  Do not be worried young boy, I know you're worried about the different waves, including one that you discovered yesterday in Paris, but listen to this. The essence of the sea is the wave. If you follow the wave, you agree and need to agree to let yourself wear up to the next shore. But there is nothing Guy-Manuel, that prevents you from  creating new waves, you know ... I know some waves of life leads by my experience, to specific places, but the way you go , depends of the wave you go . ''

  
Guy-Manuel sighed, being lulled by the waves crashing on the shore:

  
''The problem is that I'm worried. another world. But at the same time it's so ... I feel engulfed in this world, in this wave, which could both make me sink or just surfing to success ... '  
'You mean the wave of love or the wave of music? ''

  
Guy-Manuel did not reply. Giorgio shrugged and threw a stone off to the sea , making ricochets. After five rebounds of the flat pebble , the cold, deep sea swallowed the pebble outweighing  and drawning it inevitably to the depths:

  
''Love ... It is an unpredictable wave.  I think , that the only thing to do with love my son is : go with the flow . But music; you know what they say. Either you succeed or you fail depending on talent and on a full of artistic and personal choices you make related to music and the place you give her to your life . . But simple question , what name is gave to this new music much talked about, and that attracts so many new dj? ''

  
Guy-Manuel lit a cigarette, his glance wandered away with smooth movement of the waves:

  
''It has several one actually; some call it house. Other the underground techno. It's hard to describe Giorgio; it is The French house inspired by the acid house of Chicago , but at the same time it's like modern disco you know.. ''

  
''I see. Like electronic music?''

  
Guy-Manuel shook his head:

  
''No, it's more than that ''

  
He blew a thin cloud of smoke, the cigarette in his hand, his wavy brown hair and jauntly flitting in the wind as he muttered:

''I don't  know yet how it is called. But I only know its a new wave sorta thing. It's like what we do in Chicago and London...But it's more... I don't know french. But this music is like , to define I think . So this music wave have no name'' 

They became silent, watching the beach.

Giorgio then murmured:

''Who knows Guy-Manuel. Maybe you and Thomas will make the french-touch the music wave the most popular in french and maybe you'll become really popular. ''

Guy-Manuel laughed and said : 

''Thanks Giorgio. I doubt that will happen , though...''

And they watched the sea in silence...

 


	2. Good to not care

Thomas and Guy-Manuel went back home. Home was now the appartment that Thomas was renting. Thanks to Giorgio , his parents helped him paid the first month. And now Thomas had a small job , to keep the rent good. Guy-Manuel moved with him . The two boys lived like best-friends , still talking late about movies at night and smoking cigarettes. But... they were madly in love. They weren't the kind of lovers that just kissed all the time , that talked with giggles and high-pitched voices. No , they were more... shy. Only if you paid attention could you see Thomas glaring at Guy-Manuel with more than affection in his eyes , or maybe Guy-Manuel leaning to Thomas and Thomas only , in such an intimate away. Sometimes , you could see Thomas lying his head on Guy-Manuel's shoulder , in the bus or in the metro. But only their close friends could really see they were living a romance. Often , it could pass for a simple bromance. But the boys knew there was so much to that. 

Where were we ? Ah yes ! Our lovebirds came back home. Because as much as they wanted to , now the summer came to an end. In fact , Thomas had spent the rest of the summer he lived with Guy-Manuel , taking the time to heal from what happened. And for that , Guy-Manuel was so much comprehensive ; he helped him. He listened to him. He cuddled him on his bed when Thomas would have night mare where he could see his father walking to him with his belt in his hands , while Sarah was crying and crying ... Guy-Manuel... was caring for Thomas. So much actually. 

Guy-Manuel was rather surprised to feel so protective over Thomas. But the more the summer went on , the more they were close . It was like in love and in friendship , they were getting close. Because Thomas , for Guy-Manuel , was a best-friend AND a lover. He had the feeling he would be with him for a long time . He never had real fight with him. They would , sometimes disagree , but since their feelings were clear , everything was going just fine . Though , Thomas was still hurt , and Guy-Manuel was here , to hold him and telling him a thousand time that it is ok to cry . 

Speaking of them ...let's see what they were doing...

''Spiral Note Pad ? ''

''Check.''

''Three binder of three different color...''

''Ugh, Check.''

''The Books : Les Misérables , Les Fleurs du Mal and Calcul différenciel volume 1 à 3 ? '' 

''Fucking check Thom. We fucking red that fucking list that Carnot fucking send us fucking twice , merde...'' Guy-Manuel sighed annoyed ''I can't believe we are going back to school Thom. It's gay...  ''

Thomas frowned at that . Guy-Manuel chuckled ; 

''Oh come on , you know what I meant ! ''

''Don't support discrimination.''

Thomas laughed , sitting on the floor near the small synthesizer he bought , playing some few notes . Before writing them down , just in case . He then turned on the radio ghetto blaster , looking tenderly at Guy-Manuel who was finishing a rosbeef baguette sandwich . Guy-Manuel smiled back , taking a drag from the cigarette he was lighting up . The radio ghetto blaster of Thomas was playing Radio FG .  The voice of the radio host announced : 

_''Bonjoooooooooour , Paris !! it's Mario speaking now on this beautiful sunny after-noon of August 30 , it's 25 degree in Paris . Today  for the show , we want to know how you going to spend the last day of summer ! Coming up next the news with Thierry Hervet but right now ,  let's rock  on with a song from Red Hot Chilli Pepper released last year in 1991 !  You are listening to   Under the Bridge ! On  91.7 , Radio FG !!! ''_

Guy-Manuel turned up the volume , cigarette in his mouth  and they both listened to the new sound. Both of them thought that this was going to be a classic !Guy-Manuel bobbed  his head , singing the lyrics . 

''Man Thom don't you think that the music of now is the best of all tim... Thomas ? Why are you staring at your shcool bag like that...'''

Thom was sighing deeply. Arms crossed on his stomache. Guy-Manuel frowned and left the cigarette in the ashtray on the floor . He walked to him and whispered :

''Hello ? Guy-Manuel call Thomas ? Youston , answer me please !! ''

Thomas groaned , lying on the wall :

''I'm just thinking...''

''About what ?'' said Guy-Manuel , sitting next to him , offering him a Dr.Pepper . Thomas declined . Then , Guy-Manuel sighed and offered him his coke diet and took the Dr.Pepper instead. Thomas gave a small  grin before explaining : 

''I-I-I am s-scared about going b-back to school.''

Guy-Manuel's eyes widened and he chuckled : 

''Funny...the class president gets scared of coming back to his government ? '' 

''AH.AH.AH.No ...B-But , it's not...about that...''

Guy-Manuel frowned , as the refrain of the song was playing softly in the background. He sighed , starting to loose patience at Thomas not wanting to spit it out ...

''Then ???? ''

Thomas closed his eyes :

 Well... D-Don't f-find me r-rude.B-But...B-But ...I mean... I am afraidofwhatthepeoplecanthinkaboutusbeingtogetherforthefirstime.''

Guy-Manuel laughed and sip his soft-drink: 

''Slow down Bangalter ! How can you have always your mouth open and not being able to breathe when you talk.''

Thomas looked down sighly and repeated , this time a bit ashamed but clearly : 

''I am afraid of what the people can think about us going to school together , for the first time...''

Guy-Manuel went pale : 

''Oh...''

Thomas bit his lips , embarassed. Fuck , he was mad at him : 

''But Guy-Manuel...I mean...''

''No , it's ok Thomas. I understand. Since I know you saw a France that was homophobic and all , I can understand. Though , honestly I fucking don't care about people I won't see after in my life... And if they try to hurt us , or you , I'll not hold myself back ! I know how to fight. I won't let them hurt us , Thom.''

Thomas giggled : 

''You know how to fight , as short as you are ? ''

Guy-Manuel went crimson , Thomas bet that if steam could  go out of ears when you're mad , it would be the case of Guy-Manuel right now : 

''I. Am. Not. That. Short. It's you that is too tall. So everything seems so , ehm , short . '' 

Thomas laughed , and joking around he shouted : 

''Show me how you fight Guy-Manuel . ''

Guy-Manuel , just being a dork teenage boy filled with testosterone and youth , tugged down Thomas , from a sharp rotation of his arms , he then went on Thomas . Thomas raised his palms and screamed : 

''NO , DAD DON'T HIT...''

But he never finished ...Thin lips were pressed against his mouth softly and hands were cupping his face , his scream making vibrating the lips of Guy-Manuel that run his tongue along with Thomas , that found himself greedily kissing him , like that , on the floor :

''Sorry Thom...I never meant to ... ''

Thomas smiled  and rolled him off , under him . He slammed his hands on Guy-Manuel wrist , knocking him on the floor. 

''I WIN ! ''

''MOTHERFUCKER , YOU TRICK ME !!''

Thomas laughed and kissed Guy-Manuel passionately . Smelling rosbeef , soft-drinks and cigarette . He moaned as the hands of Guy-Manuel were running on his back . Thomas giggled , parting  , just lying on the floor next to Guy-Manuel . Listenning to the radio with sometimes make out session between two songs.

And he understood that maybe , it was good to don't care sometimes...

 

 

 


	3. A new start with Darlin .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love the way you soften my life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEXIQUE/Glossary :   
> Ha? Bon...Bon matin ? = Ah ? Good...Good morning  
> Bon matin . Je fais le petit dej'* =Good morning. I'm doing the breakfeast  
> Mais =But  
> J'aime pas me lever tôt , mais putain , la vie ne m'as pas laissé le choix merde != I don't like to wake up early but damn , life didn't gave me any other choice shit !  
> Merci = Thank you  
> C'est trop tôt = It's too early .  
> Et alors = And so ? / So what ?  
> On regarde Paris. Il est cinq heures , Paris se lève... = Let's look at Paris. It's five o' clock , Paris is waking up .  
> Quoi encore = What again !  
> J'emmerde le système = Fuck the system , the society .  
> Est-ce que ça va = are you okay  
> Laisse faire = Give up . Nevermind . Move on .   
> Ouais = yeah  
> M'enfin = Whatever or more like ''I mean'' . French expression to ''move on to another subject or to explain , short something.''  
> Enfin = Finally .  
> Enfoiré = motherfucker  
> Lâche moi . Pauvre brute . = Leave me , let go of him. Poor brute.  
> Arrête = stop  
> Toi , t'es un homme mort = You , you are a dead man  
> .  
> Voilà = That's it or That's all .  
> Ça en vaut pas la peine = It Doesn't matter/ Doesn't worth .  
> Alors = Then .  
> Ça reste à voir = Let's see. We will see. Or yet to be seen .   
> ( in french , breakfeast stands for ''déjeuner'' but in france , the lunch for the french people is déjeuner , and the breakfeast is ''petit déjeuner '' which means ''little breakfeast- cultural fact out there . ''Petit dej '' is an expression - short form for ''petit déjeuner. Honhon.)

Everything was calm in the appartment that day .The clock of Guy-Manuel rang ... at 5am. The teenager opened his blue eyes at half. He looked at the time. Was there school today? That time , yes. He looked at his mate sleeping next to him his mouth half open , Thomas sneezed and mumbled. Guy-Manuel tilted his head , sighing. One summer later and Thomas became something he cant dissociate himself from. It is like he was the other half of him , musically and personally. It was just another level that both reached together , that made him looked like bestfriends or brothers . Guy-Manuel was just staring at him with his startling saphire gaze , his thin lips smirking slightly but not enough to tell if it was a mocking grin or a true loving smile. Watching Thomas sleeping reminded him of their secret nights , when he used to sleep with him in his room the summer , before leaving to finish the home work of the Bangalter. This memory reminded him they had school. He sighed , annoyed. Thomas opened his  eyes and looked at Guy-Manuel , jolting , seeing him staring at him at 5 centimeter of his face :

"Ha? Bon...Bon matin?"

"Bon matin . Je fais le petit dej'. "

The brunette man jumped out of bed , walking shamelessly to the small kitchen of their tiny appartment with no shirt on since he knew Thomas liked his body so much.  He grabbed a box of cereal and milk , his lips in that pouty focussed expression that made all the girls , and Thomas , fall. Thomas smiled ; making breakfeast for Guy-Manuel wad either toast or cereals. Actually , Guy-Manuel was too much lazy to cook . Thomas looked outside : the sun was not even there. He groaned , yawning :

"Mais , why so early? Why is your clock alarm is set at 5?"

He heard the coffee machine producing a soft steaming sound from the kitchen as he scratched his neck , a bit groggy and sleepy . Then Guy-Manuel grabbed two yogurt , one strawbeery and one raspberry from the fridge , pouring the coffee in two cups . Thomas watched the dark brewage filling the cup , as Guy-Manuel turned his coffee to a perfect ''Latté-Café-Au-Lait'' , actually Guy-Manuel , in his previous job , was barista . And his mother , whow as working at La Durée , showed him how to make perfect gourmet coffee ; it was a benediction ,each morning , to drink the coffee Guy-Man would make just for Thomas. Sometimes , he would even do some kind of doodle with the cream . Thomas stared at Guy-Manuel , thinking that this man had so much to give and to show under his cold expression. Guy-Manuel catched his dreamy ''staring-at-you-with-mouth-open-in-love'' expression and laughed , making the other man blushed. He took the two cup , the cereal bowls and the yogurt . Opening one , he gave the other to Thomas who growled a vague "merci". He walked to the window and said in a morning hoarse voice :

" It's the time I used to wake up all the days of the summer when I was working for your parents. I just forget to set it at 6 instead of 5...J'aime pas me lever tôt , mais putain , la vie ne m'as pas laissé le choix merde ! "

Thomas shutted his mouth , embarassed of complaining about getting up earlier. Guy-Manuel. Came back with two cup of coffee and two cereal bowl with some fruits and some brie cheese. Thomas smiled sweetly while Guy-Manuel sighed , his heart always melting for that adorable smile Thomas had . 

Guy-Manuel was looking peacefully at Paris waking up with him. He felt a new story and a new start was beginning . Like the same morning he looked peacefully at the sky. It was like nothing had change . But everything would be different . He sippef his coffee and suddenly he felt a presence behind him. He grinned and then his smirk completely turned into a smile when he felt two long arms , with shyness , hesitantly wrapping around . Thomas was hugging him from behind , his head resting berween his neck and his left shoulder. 

"What c-can we do? Its 5:45 and the school is only at 8... C'est trop tôt ..."

Guy-Manuel smiled :

"Et alors ?On regarde Paris. Il est cinq heures , Paris se lève... We are sunshine people , sunshine people we are , right ? "

Thomas giggled and Guy-Manuel blushed.

He couldnt tell who started this make out session and when they stopped. But the french boy could tell that it tasted like Corn  Flakes, strawberry and coffee.

***

Guy-Manuel growled  , annoyed to come back at school. He parked his car , hitting a ''stop '' sign , that just bent. Thomas gasped and looked at him  :

''GUY-MANUEL !?!?! ''

''J'emmerde le système , bon . ''

Thomas rolled his eyes , laughing :

''It's bad. You know that is what you call breaking the rules , and the public infrastructure.''

Guy-Manuel raised and eyebrow and frowned  , his habitual  haughty mocking expression back on his face :

''What are you Bangalter , urban officer of Paris ? ''

Thomas blushed :

''N-No...B-But...''

''But open the godmotherfucking door or we will late.''

Thomas laughed , he looked at the parking and then moaned . He hid himself behind his lunch bag. Guy-Manuel was loosing patience ;

''Quoi encore ??? YOu want to play hide and seek ?''

''Nooo..I'm hiding from...from...Greg.''

Guy-Manuel frowned and looked at the parking lot and sighed , even more annoyed. Greg was the beef douche bag kid who was in the soccer team ( the captain , as he liked to showoff so  ) and was the bully type guy. Guy-Manuel looked back at Thomas . Greg was smiling , so mean and vicious that it took no second to understand what was going on there. Guy-Manuel placed his hands firmly on Thomas shoulder and said : 

''Look . You are 18 . You are graduating ! You are at your last year of highschool , you are not a kid anymore Thom. You CAN be better than him. Beside , everyone knows you are the one having the top grade and he is the one failing . Now , we will just walk and you will ignore him. Like if he was nothing ,which he is , in my opinion. ''

Thomas smiled and Guy-Manuel smiled back at him , nodding with this bold look and this passionate smile that Thomas couldn't find in any other person but Guy-Manuel with his shy confidence and his cold fire always burning his icy blue eyes , striking like the tunder. But , the fact that Guy-Manuel cheered up Thomas was making Thomas feeling special. Strong.

Yes. With Guy-Manuel , he felt like if he was stronger. Bullet proof. Invincible . Indestructible. Like if he had a shield . They were like metal , together. Like platinum. Silver and gold . Nothing could stop them , really . That is what Guy-Manuel prooved when he saved Thomas last year , kidnapping him from  his broken and harsh family .  


Thomas breathed and they got out of the car. Guy-Manuel shove his hands in his leather coat. He was the bad boy and Thomas blushed , as he realized he was REALLY dating the bad boy of Carnot : his long brown hair , his kiss t-shirt , his leather boot  , his holed blue jeans and his brown leather coat. Thomas was feeling just daft , trashy next to  this cold beauty. But when Guy-Manuel turned  his face to him , his bag hanging on his shoulder , smiling brightly to him , Thomas had no worries ; this boy was all his . He smirked and joined Guy-Manuel , who always ALWAYS waited that Thomas was next to him to walk . The boy then started to talk , walking to Carnot , like two bestfriends . Guy-Manuel was discussing about the next Tarantino movie , Reservoir Dog , who would come out this week .  


Girls were looking at Guy-Manuel with saliva dripping out of their mouth , and the boys  , with jealousy , at Guy-Manuel. Thomas tried to ignored the '' awww Guy-Man is such a hottie '' or ''damn he is so hot '' . He wanted to take his hand. Guy-Manuel was talking ,unaware of the trouble Thomas was having inside. He wanted to take his hand , but felt the gaze of greg following him .  And could almost read the word ''faggot '' on his lips .  He also wondered what Guy-Manuel would think , how would he react. The school and the ''out-of-the-school'' world were two different world , with their own society , their own conventions and their own social rules . And , some how , the same opression. Yep , because both were focussing on only two things ; apparance and being popular. Being popular , included being like the mass. Being like the other and being trendy. Thomas was not sure about being trendy , and actually , break the rules and doing a short coming out because he was afraid of being hurt. He looked down , feeling like a coward , who was ashamed of who he was really ; Guy-Manuel would've tell him to listen to his heart , to just don't care about what people say and be himself...But how can you be free when you can't be yourself ?

Thomas thought that never again , he would be the ''son-of-a-rich'' Thomas . That he would destroyed the categories he tried to fit all his life and accept himself in everything . But as he came back to shcool , he felt that , even if he did changed , the people at shcool still expected him to be the rich Thomas and Greg expected him to assume his bullied role in silence , like always . Thomas was about to cry when Guy-Manuel , sensing Thomas wasn't listenning to him at all stopped , taking his arms tenderly , with a sad expression , worried : 

''Thom. Thom , est-ce que ça va ? Is something's wrong , you looked like you saw a ghost .''

Thomas was opening his mouth to answer when someone threw an eraser at him and he heard laughs behind. Guy-Manuel looked out and stepped out , to see who was the thrower. Greg was laughing , with his ''beef-douche-gang.'' , pointing at Thomas . He looked at Thomas and looked at them . He looked at how far Thomas was standing from him and his expression saddened : 

''Are you ... ashamed of being with me ? ''

Thomas shook his head , unable of telling the truth , unable of telling what Greg was doing : 

''N-No. I'm ok ... don't worry . ''

Guy-Manuel didn't move : 

''Thomas. I'm not blind ; they threw you an eraser... and you're like standing away from me like if I had plague . '' 

Thomas sighed  :  


''Laisse faire , Guy-Man. Come on , we will be late for Math. '' 

Guy-Manuel noded and said : 

''Yeah. I forgot my book in my locker. I'm going back , I'm sorry . Go , i'll join you . ''

He noded and walked to the class. But Guy-Manuel wasn't going back for his book but for that beef boy . He wasn't affraid . And the lot  of home work he did for the Bangalter made him stronger ; he had muscles. Guy-Manuel frowned , mad as fuck , walking and staring deadly at Greg who stopped laughing and looked at the short man with a mocking grin. But when Guy-Manuel grabbed his collar and pushed him against the water fountain , he saw that Guy-Manuel was no longer the type of people he can bullied : 

''You , are fucking one more time with my bestfriend you are dead. You are so pathetic. Are you 3 or 18  ? Or is it because the lack of neuron in your brain ? I'm not afraid. You are nothing but a douche who like free violence but you'll learn respect . Brat . ''

All the students were looking at this confrotation with a sick curiosity and voyeurism for thing that don't concern them . The Bully VS The Bad Boy. Who will be K.O first ? 

''You think you can go at my level , De Homem-Christ _con_??? _''                                               *(con in french means idiot)_

Guy-Manuel squinted his eyes  and laughed  : 

''So immature. All right , I told you not to fuck with me . ''

Guy-Manuel smiled and turned his heels , walking away from him. Gregoire just shrugged ; it was just another target to beat up this year.  


Guy-Manuel laughed as he was  running to his math course , putting back his penkife in his pocket. This dumbass was so focussed on finding a good insult for him that he didn't realized what Guy-Manuel did to him . He found him sad that he couldn't stay to admire the result . By the way , he grabbed his book and sat next to Thomas , who never knew why he was laughing so much when the course started.

In the corridors , Greg was walking but then he realized everyone was laughing at him . What ?

He looked down and screamed . He place his hands in front . Someone cutted his jeans from the waist line and his pants had dropped. He was red of humiliation. He clenched his fists , promising to kill Guy-Manuel at lunch. He will pay . That bastard will pay. 

***

Even if the rumour about the pant scene with Greg started to run in Carnot , Thomas didn't seemed to know about it because he didn't asked Guy-Manuel about it after the course. But Guy-Manuel knew it was just a matter of time before Thom learns about it . So instead , Guy-Manuel joined Thomas talking with Laurent   , their friends and Laurent was happy to see Thomas smiling and happy with Guy-Manuel  :  


''Enfin . I thought this would never end . I  hate math '' 

Laurent laughed at Guy-Manuel : 

''You hate everything at school . '' 

Thomas smirked and said : 

''That wasn't that bad guys . Hey Laurent , what about this band you told me about ? '' 

Laurent eyes widened and then he smiled : 

''Yes . I wanted to ask you guys , since I know you two makes music . I wanted to do a band . '' 

Guy-Manuel frowned : 

''A band ? ''

They walked to the cafeteria with their lunch bag , sitting at a table. Thomas took out the rosbeef sandwich he made with Guy-Manuel lastday and his coke diet. Guy-Manuel took  out his Dr.Pepper softdrink while Laurent was explainning everything : 

''Yes ! I mean I can do guitar and sing. I know Thomas play bass guitar and Guy-Manuel , you can play guitar right ? ''

The boys looked at each other , smiling. They loved rock bands , soul , funk and metal bands. Of course , it was a sound they liked to appreciate , either for the more light pop sound of The Beach Boys from the epic guitar riff of bands like Kiss or Led Zeppelin. Thomas take a mouthfull of his sandwich and mumbled , while swallowing it : 

''Yeah that could be fun . It could work , no ? Who knows , maybe we will be rich and famous and we will produce an EP or a single .''

The boys laughed and Guy-Manuel sip his drink ,  adding : 

''No but seriously. Ouais. And if we don't find a drummer , we can still use the rythm box . We have all the material to record things . ''

Laurent eyes shone with excitation but then he moaned , annoyed as he opened a bag of chip  : 

''Yeah but where will we pratice ? ''  


 Thomas looked at Guy-Manuel and said :

''Well , we can transform my room into a small recording studio and you can come to pratice . I mean , Guy-Manuel and I are living together in the ancient appartment that my mother and my father had , before living in their castle '' ( Guy-Manuel laughed  ) ''We totally changed the decoration ; it was so preppy and so kitsch . But there are room we never touched or changed yet , like my old bedroom ''

Guy-Manuel smirked mockingly :

''Entirely decorated with posters of Albator...''

Thomas rolled his eyes and threw a carrot to Guy-Manuel who gasped then chuckled :

''M'enfin . I think we can do a studio , I mean , a basic and simple studio right . A home studio . ''

They smiled , then Thomas said :

''And what is our name ? ''

Laurent tossed away his spaghetti plate and showed them a list of names :

''I thought of those ... Tell me what you think ! ''

Thomas and Guy-Manuel looked at the names :

  * _Phoenix_
  * _Darlin_
  * _Stardust_
  * _Loyauté_
  * _The New Wave_
  * _The Boys_



Thomas and Guy-Manuel said together :

''Darlin ! Like the song of The Beach Boys ! ''

Laurent Brancowitz smiled :

''Yeah ! You know them  ? ''

Thomas exchanged a look with Guy-Manuel !

''Of course we love them. Darlin. It sound nice , no ? ''

Guy-Manuel noded :

''So Darlin it is ? ''

Laurent smiled :

''Darlin it is . ''

The boys all smiled , excited and talking about ideas for the songs , Laurent sharing some lyrics and Guy-Manuel talking about the logo when suddenly someone pushed the head of Guy-Manuel on the table. The boys jumped out of their seat , scared as a dumb lousy voice said :

''ENFOIRÉ ! You think you're a smartass by cutting my pants ? DON'T FUCK WITH ME , CHRISCON . ''

All the cafeteria went silence . Thomas swore he could hear a Sergio Leone cowboy duel music play . Everyone was staring at the scene. Thomas wanted to say something but couldn't . He was trying to understand. Why does Greg wants to kill Guy-Manuel. And what was the story with the pants ...

Guy-Manuel growled , and hissed :

''Lâche moi . Pauvre brute. I said let go of me.''

Instead , the Greg took Guy-Manuel by the collar and slammed him on the table , holding him and blocking him with his arms . Guy-Manuel , wiser , used his nails to dig to his skin by scratching his wrists.  Greg screeches and let him go . Thomas and Laurent ran to Guy-Manuel , helping him to stand still since now the head of Guy-Manuel hurted like hell . Greg laughed and said :

''You are just weak Guy-Manuel. Don't stand on my way .''

He was about to hit Guy-Manuel in the jaw when Thomas jumped infront with Laurent and said :

''ARRÊTE GREG !  ''  Laurent added : ''Don't do a scene there . You're not that stupid , teachers are walking . ''

Greg growled and looked one last time at Guy-Manuel , mumbling angrily :

''Toi , t'es un homme mort.''

Guy-Manuel clenched his fists as Greg left the cafeteria. All the looks went on Guy-Manuel and then the conversations burst out everywhere , people chatting and gossipping about what just happened. Guy-Manuel crawled in his seat, Thomas holding his hands under the table , to be unseen by the other students. Laurent looked at Guy-Manuel not understand and said :

''What the fuck ? ''

Guy-Manuel sighed . He had no choice but to explain :

''Before the math class , I saw Greg harassing Thomas. So I went to tell him not to miss with us. He wasn't paying attention so I took a pocket knife and cut  his pants so his pants dropped in front of everyone. Voilà.''

Laurent chuckled while Thomas worrily said :

''Guy-Man. You are really in trouble.''

Guy-Manuel smiled at Thomas , staring at him deeply and Laurent said nothing , but he could clearly see the love between them. But it was so ... secretive , it was hard to notice when you don't look at it closely :

 ''And I really don't care. I'm a troublemaker.''

Thomas gulped , embarassed and stressed . For sure it was cute of Guy-Manuel to take his defend... But , he didn't wanted him to get hurt . Laurent looked at them and coughed , to get their attention , the boys stoped staring at each other , blushing as Laurent said :

''I think you should tell someone about that dumbass after all he did . He deserve to be in trouble . More than Guy-Man , if you ask me .''

''Was it a compliment or what Brancowitz ? '' asked Guy-Manuel , frowning. Laurent laughed , shrugging .

''No...''

Guy-Manuel and Laurent looked at Thomas , surprised :

''Ça en vaut pas la peine.It's not important ...Let's move on to another subject, ok ? ''

 Laurent , seeing that the atmosphere was dull , tried to cheer up :

''Well hey boys ! Nothing can happen if we are together right. A time has come to make a decision . Are we in this thing alone , or are we in this together?''

''Together '' whispered Thomas , smiling a bit .

''Together. '' completed Guy-Manuel , his arms over Thomas shoulder's . Laurent smiled and said :

''I feel that , whether bad or good ,that this year. Things will change. Like , a new start .''

Guy-Manuel finished his Dr.Pepper and mumbled :

''Alors let's hope it for the good , at least.''

''Ça reste à voir ...Nothing is fixed yet.'' sighed Thomas , as the bell rang to signalized the end of the lunch break and the beginning of the afternoon courses .

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was long but necessary . IT'S MY TRIBUTE TO BULLYING HA . There will be a lot of tribute in this . :)   
> Also you noticed the references ( Musical , social , historical ) ? I'm an historical-social-cultural-chronologic context maniac. SO BE PREPARED.
> 
> Together..Together...Together. Together.Gether.Gether.Gether...   
> *BASS LINE JAM *
> 
> Vive la french touch ! Comment and kudos are welcomed and even more , recommended

**Author's Note:**

> «Controlling what we do is being free»  
> -Daft Punk 
> 
> «Once you free your mind about a concept of music and harmony being correct , you can do whatever you want.»  
> -Giorgio Moroder  
> ( Giorgio by Moroder , Random Access Memories- By the band Daft Punk /2013-Colombia records.


End file.
